Dance of Villains in White and Blue
EVERYONE EVIL IS DRESSED IN WHITE AND BLUE! ALL EVILS WELCOME! VILLAINS INVITED: * Chaos (wore white clothes and blue hat) * Satan (wore white clothes and blue waistcoat) * Cthulhu (dyed his own skin blue for the occasion) * Xenu (dyed his own skin blue for the occasion) * Carmen Sandiego (wore blue and white coat and hat) * Megatron (spray-painted his own metal skin blue and white) * Maleficent (wore a white-and-blue version of her own costume) * Bill Cipher (dyed himself blue with white lines) * Master Xandred (dyed himself blue) * Jafar (wore white suit, white hat, and blue feather) * Zigzag the Grand Vizier (wore white and blue robe) * Dr. Eggman (wore a blue and white version of his own suit) * Zok (dyed his hair blue and wore white) * KOMPLEX (dyed his robot true form blue) * Baron Silas Greenback (dyed himself blue, wore a blue mask, white suit, and calls his surname Blueback for the occasion) * Dr. Claw (wore a gauntlet of blue and white metals) * Project Satan (spray-painted himself in white and blue, as he's a were-car) * Nightmare Moon (dyed herself white and blue) * Mephiles (dyed himself white with blue eyes) * Hordak (wore blue coat) * Skeletor (wore blue hood and cloak, his body white) * Agent Smith (wore blue sunglasses and white tuxedo and white tie) * Bowser (dyed his hair blue) * Lawrence Limburger (wore a white and blue suit) * Gargamel (wore a white robe and dyed his hair blue) * Shredder (wore white armor and dyed his eyes blue) * General Woundwort (dyed himself white) * Vrak (wore white toga) * Prince Lotor (wore blue armor) * Queen Beryl (wore white and blue dress) * Claudandus (dyed himself blue) * Dr. Blowhole (wore a white bandana and blue samurai armor) * Slappy the Dummy (painted his own suit white and his own hair blue) * Dark Surfer (used his Infinity Sword to go white and blue) * Flowey (dyed his petals blue and white each) * Freddy Fazbear (dyed himself white and blue) * Sledge and Poisandra (Sledge is white, Poisandra is blue) * Rita Repulsa (Wore white dress and blue hat) * Wicked Witch of the West (painted her own skin blue from green) * The Hood (wore a white suit with a blue tie) * Lord Zedd (dyed his own skin blue) * Makuta Teridax (dyed himself white with his mask being blue) * Venjix (dyed blue) * Count Dregon (wore blue cape and white armor) * Grimlord (wore white clothes) * Kilokahn (dyed himself white) * Vexor (dyed his cape blue) * Dr. Doofenschmirtz (Dyed his hair blue) * Hades (wore a robe of blue) * Ursula (white on lower, blue on upper body) * Gaston (no-one wears white and blue like Gaston!) * Scar (dyed his mane blue and skin white) * Shere Khan (dyed his skin white and stripes blue) * Jadis the White Witch (dyed her hair blue; painted her stone statue victims white and blue) * Wrath-Amon (wore white and blue armor) * Dr. Facilier (wore white and blue suit and hat) * Octoroo (Ooh ah ooh! He's white and blue) * Thousands of countless others! Category:Villains Category:Parties